ssb_clashfandomcom-20200215-history
Zero (Mega Man)
For the game staring this character, see Mega Man Zero (game). Zero is a character from the various Mega Man series who makes an appearance in Super Smash Bros. Clash. He serves as a Assist Character, appearing as a Partner Assist and an Assist Trophy. He also appears as an unlockable trophy and has a sticker. The Zero in Clash is the one from the Mega Man X games. As an Assist Zero as an assist is new to Super Smash Bros. Clash, like everything Mega Man-related. Zero is an extremely frail assist, only being able to take 105% per stock. He has a decent recovery rate at 6% per 5 seconds. Zero's A assist is Ryuenjin. Zero takes out the Z-Saber and does a flaming sword uppercut. This has pretty good priority and can work as a follow-up to a few vertical knockback moves, but you'll mainly be using it as an anti-air attack. Does 7 hits, worth 1-1-2-1-2-1-6 for a total of 14%. Zero's B assist is Hadangeki. Zero takes out the Z-Saber, slashes with it in a half circle and makes a green wave of energy travel across the screen. This is a pretty standard projectile assist; decent for controlling space when used with characters who can't do that. Does 8% with 1% chip. Zero's C assist is a dashing slash, also his Forward + Hard Attack command normal in Tatsunoko vs. Capcom. Zero rushes forward with the Z-Saber in a purple aura for 3 hits. It's a nice little way to extend combos and give you some breathing room, although this move doesn't have much priority. Each hit does 4%. Zero's Hyper Assist Attack is Rekkoha. Zero will appear and punch the ground, where a huge column of rainbow-colored energy pops out. This will hit OTG and the vertical range is the same as Thunder. Comes out fairly slow though, but it does deal a lot of damage and knockback if you can get it to hit. Zero is also invincible during the whole thing. Does 4 hits for 5% each, so 9 hits if it connects fully, for a total of 45%. Each hit does 1% chip, for a possible 9%. Overall he's a good offensive and defensive assist, with a reliable anti-air, combo extender, and projectile. His super is alright, but not the fastest thing in the world. He works well with anyone, as long as they can stop him from being hit during moves. Zero is unlocked as an assist by winning 20 matches with Mega Man. As a Trophy Zero also appears as a trophy. His pose is from a piece of Mega Man X7 artwork with him having the Z-Saber unseathed. Zero is a high ranking Maverick Hunter who fights alongside Mega Man X in the 22nd century. Originally created by Dr. Wily as one of his most powerful creations, he was planned to be used against the original Mega Man until he was awoken and rebelled against Wily. Several decades later, he was awakened by a group of Reploids and began life as a Maverick obsessed with killing humans. Zero fought Sigma later and did well, and Sigma trained him as a strong Maverick Hunter. Ever since Sigma became a Maverick himself, Zero has worked alongside Mega Man X to take him down in the Maverick Wars, occasionally wondering what he's really fighting for. *Works **Mega Man X (SNES) **Mega Man Zero (Game Boy Advance) **Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Ultimate All-Stars (Wii) As a Sticker Zero has 2 stickers in the game. His first sticker uses his artwork from the original Mega Man X game. It offers a Arm Attack + 20 bonus and is only usable by Mega Man. His second sticker uses artwork from the original Mega Man Zero game. It offers a Slash Attack + 17 bonus. Both stickers are obtained randomly. Other Nothing yet. Will be updated if something in the game is a homage to Zero or Zero gets another role in the game. Category:Mega Man universe Category:Assist Characters Category:Trophies Category:Stickers